Psyduck at the Wheel
by MoLtReS146
Summary: Ash and his friends take a vacation, but the bus ride there is a wild one...


Chapter 1 

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi got fairly exhausted after walking around and battling Pokemon. They decided to take a vacation for a few days.  
They came by a travel agent the next day. They went in...  
"We're intrested in a place that's good for a few days, fairly cheap, and can be reached by bus," explained Ash.  
"Okay," said the travel agent, "I have brochures for a few places that match that criteria. There's the Poke Land Amusement Park, the Stone Caves Sanctuary, the HOT HOT HOT Conga Line Palace, the Speed City Tapesrty & Art Center, and the Pokemon Trainers' Getaway Resort. The Poke Land Amusement Park is, well, you guessed it, an amusement park with a Pokemon theme. It's different from that Giovanni of Team Rocket's. There's also stuff for your Pokemon, too. The Stone Caves Sanctuary is a cave system that's rich in wildlife, including a few species of Pokemon. There's tours and other fun activities. The HOT HOT HOT Conga Line Palace is a place where you just eat, sleep, swim, do your normal things, and dance conga lines, JUST conga lines. The Speed City Tapestry & Art Center is in Speed City, located on the coast off Pokemon Land. There's many kinds of art there, including a Pokemon gallery. The Pokemon Trainers' Getaway Resort is a vacation resort in a beautiful tropical coast setting. It's only for Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon. It's extremely fun there."  
Misty was overwhelmed.  
"Wow, that's a lot of destinations! I can't really decide where to go. But I do think that the the art place and that resort sound the neatest."  
"Yeah, I agree," said Brock. "But I think that the caves sound really cool, especially for my Zubat!"  
"Pika pika chu, pi!" said Pikachu.  
"Priiiii! Togei!" said Togepi.  
"Well," said Ash. "I guess we'll go to the resort. Right, everybody?"  
Everybody agreed. It sounded wonderful to them.  
The travel agent smiled and handed the group their brochures. They then called the bus stop for tickets, along with the resort. The bus was due to leave in a few days. They started packing...

Chapter 2 

A few days later, Ash & co. made it to the bus stop in Viridian City. It was early, around 8:00, and the bus was to leave at 10:00. There was only one person, but he was in a business suit, so that meant he was going to work. Sure enough, a bus with a bunch of people pulled up and picked him up. That left Ash & co. the only people and Pokemon at the bus stop.  
They sat at the bench.  
"Why did we come so early?" asked Brock.  
"Well, it's always good to arrive early so we could get the best spots," replied Misty.  
"Yeah, but this is a bus, not a play or a movie," said Ash as he leaned on their luggage.  
"Pika!" shouted Pikachu.  
"Togeiiii!" answered Togepi.  
"Okay, okay," said Ash and Misty simoutaneously.  
A girl walked by, walking her Growlithe. She was just like any other girl, but she caught Brock's eye instantly.  
"Oooooohhhh, she's BEAUTIFUL!!!" he murmured as his tiny slits of eyes widened and he started to drool. Brock got up and just stared at the girl. The girl thought he was nuts. But, she just went along frolicking down the sidewalk with her Growlithe.  
There was a park behind the bus stop, so Misty sent out all their Pokemon (she had to pull Brock away from the girl to let him send his Pokes out) and went to the park, where they ran around. Ash sat there and watched the scenery. A while later, he got bored, so he took a newspaper that somebody left there and read it. 

People slowly arrived at the bus stop, but not all of them were going to the resort where they were going.  
It was around 10:00, the time when the bus was coming to pick them up. Misty had returned from the park and running with their Pokemon. They all called them back. The girl left a long time ago, so Brock was watching the scenery. Ash finished skimming the newspaper.  
They got all their bags and stuff together, and waited with the other trainers and Pokemon who were going to the resort. A bus came, but it was to the Pokemon Center in Celadon City. The people who were going there got on, and the bus left. Finally, a bus came. It was an unusual bus, because it had a really huge back section; the ceiling was much higher than the front part. It also was longer than the normal buses, and even the lower ceiling was a little higher than normal buses. There were different pictures of Pokemon painted on the sides. The light-up sign in front of the bus read: 

****

POKEMON TRAINERS' GETAWAY RESORT 

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!" shouted all the trainers, as the bus halted to a stop. The large section in the back was actually a holding area for larger Pokemon, like Snorlax and Onix.  
The bus driver got out and said,  
"Since we are going to a place for Pokemon and their trainers, this bus is designed for Pokemon and people to ride alongside. You can let your Pokemon out of their balls if you wish. There is enough space for small to medium-sized Pokemon to sit near your seat. If you have any really large Pokemon, they must either remain in their balls or put into the holding place at the back of the bus during the ride. If you have any bird Pokemon or other kinds that can be situated on a perch or bar, there are perches at the top of the bus. If your Pokemon has to relieve itself, we have bags and even a waste collection mechanism in the bus. Any questions? Alright, get in!"  
  
All the trainers loaded their luggage into the bottom of the bus, and then let all their Pokemon out, except for a few. (ie- Misty didn't let out Psyduck or Starmie, due to space reasons, and a few other trainers didn't let out theirs for the same reason.) Brock's Onix and a few other larger Pokemon sat in the back area, while Pidgeys, Spearows, Pidgeots, Pidgeottos, Fearows, Zubats, and other Pokemon perched or hung from the bars at the top inside of the bus. The rest of the Pokemon that were out sat near the trainers.  
"The trip will take about 6-7 hours," said the bus driver as she turned the bus out of the stop. 

The bus then sped down the highway in the direction of the resort...

Chapter 3 

Ash, Misty, and Brock were sitting in their seats on the bus, watching the scenery out the window fly by. Pikachu was sitting on the top of Ash's seat, while Misty was holding Togepi. It was about an hour into the ride, and the other trainers were either chatting with one another, or petting their Pokemon, some even taking a nap. Others were also watching the scenery. The Pokemon all stayed calm, and the large ones in the back area caused no disturbance. Ash & co. expected the whole ride to be peaceful. It was tranquil, until...  
  
It was about 3 1/2 hours into the ride. Every human and Pokemon on the bus was resting and some trainers were having a low volume conversation about how excited they were to go to this resort. One trainer's Ivysaur was scratching at his legs, so he called it back. Another's Electabuzz wanted to be called back, so she did as it wanted. Misty saw this instantly...  
"Hmm, alright. If those other two trainers called back one of their Pokemon, then I'll send out Starmie."  
She took out a pokeball, and dropped it gently in the isle so it could open and Starmie could rest near their seats. The ball opened...  
"Psyyyy!..."  
"Chu...-" said Pikachu nervously.  
"Grrrrr....PSYDUCK! NOT AGAIN! I WANTED STARMIE!!!" yelled Misty.  
The other trainers and Pokemon looked up at her. Even the bus driver.  
"Well," said Ash, "just send out both of them."  
"Yeah, do that," replied Brock.  
"Priiii!" exclaimed Togepi. (That meant it was agreeing, too.)  
"Umm...alright. Both Psyduck and Starmie need to strech out. Come on, Starmie!"  
She sent out Starmie. Starmie, Psyduck, and the rest of her Pokemon sat near them, as with the other group's small to medium-sized Pokemon. Brock's Onix peered at them from the back area.  
"Psy duck psy! Psy yai yai!"  
"Pika pika!"  
"Priii!"  
"Dude geo!"  
"Pidgeooooo!"  
"Hiya!"  
"Chaaaaaar!"  
"Vul!"  
"Squirtle!"  
Psyduck, Pikachu, Togepi, Geodude, Pidgeotto, Starmie, Charizard, Vulpix, Squirtle, and the rest of Ash & co's Pokemon engaged into a brief conversation. 

After about another half hour, Psyduck felt bored. It wandered away for a bit... 

The bus driver slowed the bus down.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"PSY!"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Misty's Psyduck jumped out of nowhere and startled the bus driver. It then used Headache on her. The bus driver stopped the bus at the side of the road to rest and recover from her headache. Psyduck jumped at the door handle and opened the bus door. It somehow pushed the bus driver out of the bus. The bus driver, who still had a headache, laid down for a bit. During that time, Psyduck found a plastic bin near the bus driver's seat, and put it near the gas pedal. It then jumped up at the door handle again and closed the door of the bus. Psyduck then found the way to turn the keys, and started the bus. It started to pull the bus back on the road. 

At the very same time, the bus driver recouperated and was starting twoards the bus.  
"Psyyyyyy..."  
Psyduck got the bus back onto the highway. As it did, everybody could hear the bus driver yell and curse at Psyduck. The bus speeded away, leaving the bus driver stranded at the side of the road. 

Because Psyduck was short, it couldn't see the road and touch the gas at the same time. It had to jump at the plastic bin at the gas pedal, then peer out at the road. The speed limit on that highway was 70 mph. Psyduck got the bus at a speed of 85. Misty was burning with rage.  
"OOOOOOOOH, I'LL GET YOU PSYDUCK!"  
The bus swerved in one lane, then the next, almost crashing into cars. 

Then, everybody could hear sirens. Some people got up, ran to the back area, and looked out the window of the emergency door. The two Onixes, Gyaradoses, Snorlax, even a Blastoise, Arcanine, and Rapidash almost instinctively moved aside to let them through. The trainers saw Officer Jenny and a few other cops chasing them. Psyduck somehow picked up the information.  
"Duck psiiiiiiii!..."  
It shoved the plastic bin farther on the gas and made the bus go at around 100 mph. It then swerved offroad into a farmer's corn field. 

Nobody could see well; there were stalks of corn out of every window on the bus. Psyduck blindly drove the bus through. Everybody was jostled around the bus. Ash got hit in the face by someone's Magikarp. Brock rammed into a Vaporeon. Misty grabbed onto the above perch, almost knocking a Spearow off, and shouted maniaclly at Psyduck. Togepi was knocked off the seat and was holding on for dear life on someone's Primeape. Humans and Pokemon fell everywhere. One young couple and their Pokemon were even knocked out of the emergency door in the back. Luckily, they had a Charizard and Pidgeot, who flew them back along with their other Pokes. One trainer pushed Ash into the back area so she could grab her Jigglypuff and hold on to a bar. 

Ash gulped and held on to a Gyarados.  
"I hope we get out in one piece," he mumbled. 

The bus then burst out of the cornfield and came out onto another highway. In the wrong lane.  
Cars were dodging the bus and they almost hit it. Psyduck didn't really understand the dangers of this.  
"You oafus! Get the heck out the driver's seat and let a human drive!" splurted one trainer as he and his Mr. Mime held on their seat. A Hitmonlee smashed into the wall near Pikachu, who was near the back now. Pikachu almost got smashed along with it.  
Pikachu sighed.  
"Pika."  
  
The bus was now along the shoulder of the highway. A Milktank was taking a walk on the side. The bus went 90 mph at the cow Pokemon. It almost hit the Milktank, but Psyduck got lucky and swerved the bus offroad again into a forest. 

Branches whipped and lashed at the bus. They almost crashed into trees. A wild Venonat even fell in through an open window. A Pidgey almost flew out when its trainer called it back.  
Some other trainers saw that and called back some of their Pokemon. Misty called back Starmie, Brock called back Onix, and Ash called Charizard.  
"Psy.."  
"Okay, Psyduck, you're gonna pay the price!" shouted Misty. Smoke was almost coming out of her ears, she was so mad. 

Right after that, the bus was out of the forest, and there were mountains in the area. Rocky, jagged, and snow on the tops. Psyduck drove off the road and onto the base of a particalurly rocky mountain. The bus was bumping all over the place, and the trainers and their Pokemon were tossed here and there. Psyduck then got the bus onto a steep uprise. The bus then went at a very high speed and went out of control. It came up to a cliff and the bus flew off it. 

Everybody on the bus screamed. The bus was flying through the air without turning. It then slowed, and, as everybody caught a glimpse of an Articuno, fell. Down, like a stone, twisting. Most of the occupants, including Misty and Brock, got knocked into the back with Ash, another trainer, and the larger Pokemon that were still out. The bus plunged, and then crashed head-first in a shallow part of a lake...

Chapter 4 

"Psyyyyy yaii yaiiiiiii..."  
Psyduck paddled weakly to one of the front seats and climbed up on it. The bus was almost sticking straight up out of the lake, front end in. The driver's seat was flooded, and the water reached up to the front seats. The other trainers and Pokemon were mostly in the back, grabbing on to something in fear of falling into the front of the bus. One trainer, along with his Scyther, Eevee, and Raichu were sitting on top of one of the middle seats. His Charmeleon was sitting up farther since it was afraid of falling in the water at the front, and his Golbat was on a perch. Someone else's Fearow was perched on a seat. Some windows were shattered. Luckily, nobody was badly injured. They only had minor cuts and bruises. Ash & co. were hanging from handles in the back that were used to tie up larger Pokemon. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi were scared. Misty was ready to jump down and beat the living daylight out of Psyduck. She climbed down... 

The other trainers and Pokemon looked blankly at Misty. She carefully climbed down, avoiding broken gla$s and falling to the front. 

Misty finally made it down to the front seat, where Psyduck sat. Psyduck looked at her. Misty opened her mouth and yelled: 

"PSYDUCK! YOU CRAZY POKEMON! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! THIS WAS THE LONGEST TRIP YET! SOMEBODY TOLD ME IT WAS 9 HOURS ALREADY! SOME POKEMON MAY HAVE BEEN KNOCKED OUT! OUR LUGGAGE MAY BE RUINED! YYYYOOOOOUUUU AAAARRREEE TTTTTHHHHEEEE BBBBIIIIGGGGEEESSSTTT DDDDIIISSSGGGGRRRAAACCCEEE OOOFFFF AAA PPPOOOKKKEEEMMMOOONNNN TTTHHHAAATTT EEEVVVEEERRR WWWAAALLLKKKEEEDDD TTTHHHEEE FFFAAACCCEEE OOOFFFF TTTHHHEEE EEEAAARRRTTHHH!!!!!!!!! AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" 

"Uh...huh..." nodded the other trainers. Ash and Brock stared at Misty.  
"Whaddya you want?" she asked?  
"Nothing," said the two boys simotaniously. 

Misty took out a pokeball.  
"Psyduck, return!"  
She called Psyduck back. 

A little bit later, the trainers all got the bus out of the lake and upright, with the help of some of the Pokemon. The water was drained out of the front. A trainer with a driver's lisence got into the driver's seat and found the road. He drove all the way to the resort. 

They took it in to a repair shop. The mechanic consulted the driver, who was really P.O.'ed.  
  
They checked the luggage. Most of it was just a little wet, minor damage to some. 

At the resort, everybody had a wonderful time. While Pikachu, Togepi, and the rest of their Pokemon (including Psyduck) did things like run around a field, fly or swim or relax, watch TV (yes, they did that to the Pokes at the resort), or play something like ball with other people's Pokemon, Ash, Misty, and Brock did their things. They swam, took walks, played sports, went Ponyta and Rapidash riding, watch the family of Farfetch'ds waddle around, or attended the nightly trainers-only dance party. Everybody went on the beach for much of the day on the last day. When they were leaving, Psyduck stayed in its ball. The bus ride was peaceful. 

When they got back to the Viridian bus stop, they relaxed on the bench.  
"That was a great vacation! I knew it was time we needed one!" exclaimed Ash.  
"Yeah, I liked it, too. There were some pretty girls there!" said Brock, smirking.  
"I'm glad Psyduck didn't cause trouble for the rest of the trip!" said Misty.  
"Pika!" said Pikachu.  
"Priiiiiii!" shouted Togepi.  
"They liked it!" said Ash.  
Ash, Misty, and Brock laughed as they got up and continued on their adventure... 

****

THE END


End file.
